Red Heart
by Ad Vitam
Summary: Lime Twincest Fanservice ... Ouais 8D c'est juste l'histoire de deux jumeaux hawt qui s'aiment...Jusqu'à la fin - ANGST
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Ad Vitam

Pairing: HikaruxKaoru

Note : [Lemon] – [twincest] – [angst]

Disclaimer : Nos jumeaux favoris ne m'appartiennent en aucun cas u.U pfff, on a pas tous la chance de s'appeler Bisho Hatori et de faire fantasmer des millions de lycéennes twincestueuses

Song : Anthem of our dying day – Story of the Year

Gorecki - Lamb

**Mon Jumeau, mon Amour**

L'index, long et maigre, caressa doucement la gorge qui lui faisait face, remontant peu à peu vers les lèvres. Parfaites, elles souriaient gracieusement et le regard, doré, affichait une expression de douceur intense. Le doigt mince remonta le long de sa joue, s'y ancra, tandis que cette copie totale de sa victime la fixait Ses mèches en bataille, d'un roux pâle, erraient sur son visage félin. Le geste était sensuel, la main caressait cette chair ferme, opaline, qui aurait pu appartenir à une femme racée. La proie en question gardait les yeux mi clos, plantés dans ceux de son double ; son menton partit en arrière lorsque l'index glissa doucement contre son épiderme frémissante :

« Aah... Hikaru... Tu... me gênes. » Sa voix, délicieusement cassée, s'éleva dans la pièces

« Hum, Kaoru, je resterai contre toi, jusqu'à ce que tu me pardonnes »

Son tortionnaire, exactement semblable en tout point, sourit mielleusement. Les joues des groupies environnantes rosirent sous l'afflux de sang, leurs yeux s'agrandissant de stupeur :

« KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH , jamais vu un amour de garçons aussi incestuuuueux»

C'était une réaction des plus habituelles devant le célèbre twincest des jumeaux Hitachiin ; il suffisait d'un rien pour que leurs coeurs battent à l'unisson, que les cris des fanatiques résonnent. Ils étaient l'image même de l'amour sur le devant de la scène... et dans les coulisses ? Etaient-ils aussi unis qu'ils se plaisaient à le montrer en surface ? Leurs sourires sadiques pouvaient cacher bien des secrets... Peut-être pas tous appréciables.

Les deux jeunes hommes se détachèrent, le regard encore humide d'avoir larmoyé pour de faux. Encore aujourd'hui, la scène avait été parfaite. Les groupies avaient hurlé à s'en casser la voix, fascinées par cette mise en scène sordide. On avait beau les traiter d'incestueux gays, tout le monde savait que c'était faux... Ou pas. Un jeu digne de la Divine Comédie, des sourires à faire tourner les têtes, un regard frémissant d'humilité. Il suffisait parfois de le voir pour y croire :

« Allons à la chambre » Proposa soudain Hikaru, un étrange sourire planant sur ses lèvres souples

Il prit son jumeau par la main, sans que les fans ne puissent tout à fait deviner si cette simple étreinte tenait de la Divine Comédie ou de la réalité. On avait fini par s'habituer à leur étrange échange, sans vraiment en connaître la limite.

Les doigts se mêlaient doucement tandis que l'imprudent roux tirait son double vers un lieu fermé à tous les regards : leur chambre,ce dépotoir insalubre que personne ne tenait à visiter. Les Jumeaux vivaient dans une pièce plus grande que les autres mais cet espace donné en plus se soldait par un entassement de vêtements dispersés un peu partout. Contre les murs clairs, sur le sol, aux quatre coins. Et les fenêtres fermées diffusaient une faible lumières entre les volets qu'ils gardaient clos.

Là, dans ce lieu digne d'une caverne, les jumeaux unirent à nouveau leurs mains, se fixèrent,avant d'éclater d'un rire fiévreux. Leurs yeux ardents laissèrent passer entre eux toute l'intensité de leurs émotions primitives : désir sadique, curiosité, agacement. Ils ne pouvaient plus simplement détourner la tête, poignardé l'un par l'autre, fusion totale de leurs souffles rapides, le coeur au bord des lèvres. Hikaru pencha la tête sur le côté, l'air soudain terriblement humble. Sa main se leva à hauteur du visage de son frère et il le caressa, doucement. Avec une tendresse qu'on ne lui connaissait pas. Loin était l'excitation, la nervosité de la pièce de théâtre qu'ils jouaient au sus de tous. Lors de ces instants là, plutôt, régnait une douce torpeur. Leurs paupières délicates frémirent et leurs mains se lièrent encore longuement :

« Hika... Je crois que si je pouvais mourir pour t'appartenir à tout jamais, ce serait le bonheur... » Murmura Kaoru, tendant lentement les lèvres vers l'autre roux

Celui-ci se mit à rire, soudain charmant :

« T'as lu cette phrase dans un manga, hein... C'est trop culcul, sérieux. »

La caresse devint frôlement lorsqu'il se pencha vers son double, pour happer ses lèvres. Il l'embrassa et glissa ses mains derrière sa nuque, emporté d'une passion incontrôlable auquel l'Autre ne résistait jamais. Et leurs bouches si semblables, finement teintées d'une touche corail, se cherchèrent dans l'obscurité pesante de la chambre. Elles s'entrouvrirent ; les langues se pressèrent l'une contre l'autre, alanguies. Un ballet cent fois recommencé et toujours délicieux pour les deux garçons qui ne tardaient pas à devenir fébriles. Kaoru se colla contre le puissant corps de son jumeau, l'embrassant avec une ardeur redoublée ; ses joues rougirent et ses muscles se tendirent doucement lorsque la main masculine qui tenait sa nuque rousse glissa contre son dos :

« Une fois...Kao.... dis-moi un truc gentil que tu n'as pas lu quelque part... »

« ....L'océan de ton regard m'emporte et m'engloutit. » Ils détachèrent leurs lèvres avides, retirant en quelques gestes leurs chemises blanches

« Déjà vu.... J'te donnerai tout c'que j'ai, Kao. Ca, aussi, d'autres l'ont dit... Mais m'en fous »

Il prit la main de son frère, la posa sur sa poitrine. Sa chair tremblait sous les coups effrénés de son coeur. Kaoru se tendit vers le roux et passa ses bras autour de sa nuque pour se presser contre lui, la chaleur de leurs corps collés passant à travers leurs peaux. Brûlantes déjà. D'un désir envahissant. Ils s'étreignirent bestialement. Ces lèvres parfaites se dessinèrent lors des baisers, s'enchaînèrent l'une à l'autre. Et les corps se mêlèrent avec brutalité en tombant sur le lit. Le matelas grinça et à nouveau, les peaux se frottèrent, devinrent quasiment incandescentes. Hikaru descendit lentement sa main sur les côtes de son frère et passa la barrière de sa ceinture. Ses longs doigts caressèrent son bas ventre, arrachant un doux gémissement au roux lorsqu'ils atteignirent sa virilité dressée. Le double parfait se pencha et l'embrassa encore longuement, tandis que sa main s'en emparait avec avidité, se chargeait de manifester à cette intimité palpitante toute son affection :

« Haa.... »

« Quelle jolie voix mon seigneur Kaoru. »

Sa voix tremblait presque. Il laissa coulisser sa main de plus belle, léchant ses lèvres dès qu'un gémissement langoureux faisait sursauter sa proie.

Il n'y avait plus rien de la Divine Comédie, ou seulement une touche amère qui laissait le coeur au bord des lèvres. Je t'aime Hikaru. Les yeux dorés, grands ouverts, clamaient cette merveilleuse vérité. Je t'aime, je t'aime tant que mon coeur en éclate. Tu les sens, n'est ces pas ? Ces pulsations dans mon sang, qui enivrent ma tête. Je ne pense plus... Ou si je pense ce n'est plus qu'à toi.

Il se remit à soupirer de plaisir, inondé et durci. L'excitation prenait son frère à l'estomac. Il le caressa de plus belle et ancra ses lèvres aux siennes. L'être entré à cet instant n'aurait vu sur ce lit qu'un enchevêtrement incestueux de membres ; alors qu'il ne s'agissait que de deux phoenix superbes, mêlant leurs plumes de feu dans la moiteur de la pièce. La voix de cristal s'éleva à nouveau, mise au supplice. Les muscles de Kaoru se tendirent sous sa peau rougie par l'impatience ; il s'accrocha au cou de son jumeau :

« Oh...prends-moi.... Prends moi....Embrases moi.... Ahaaa.... Brûles moi.... Mais Aaah... ne me la...isses pas ainsiii ! »

L'invitation était explicite ; le diabolique jumeau glissa sa main libre au niveau de ses fesses, les empoignant pour le préparer. Il sourit, magnifique dans la pénombre. Les dernières lueurs du jour allumaient dans ses cheveux quelques reflets cuivrés, agressifs presque. Son ventre le serrait horriblement ; il se courba au dessus de sa proie sans cesser ses délicieuses caresses. Ses lèvres avides ne cessaient de revenir aux siennes.

Mon Jumeau, mon Amour.

Hikaru le pénétra de deux doigts, l'embrassant sans se rassasier de sa jolie bouche de poupée. Et il le sentit sur le point de jouir, submergé par le plaisir qui le faisait presque crier. Le délicieux tortionnaire retira bientôt toute arme de torture, s'y collant totalement, sa virilité libérée. Il se crispa en entrant, il sentait le corps aimé s'ouvrir, s'écarter devant lui. Si malléable. Kaoru donna de la voix sans se retenir plus, si bien que son frère dû le bâillonner d'une main :

« Shhh... Les autres... »

Dans le couloir annexe à celui de l'internat, Tamaki leva la tête, certain d'avoir entendu le hululement aigu d'une sirène. Il tourna les yeux vers Harui, perplexe :

« Tu as entendu Harui ? »

Elle plissa doucement les yeux, l'air aussi surprise que lui :

« Euh, non. Tu as du confondre peut-être ? »

Le jeune blond pinça les lèvres, sceptique, et cala ses mains sur ses hanches maigres :

« J'ai entendu quelque chose !... Et il fait chaud ; il faudrait qu'ils installent la climatisation, nous ne sommes pas des prolétaires voyons. »

Elle haussa les épaules. Aucun des deux ne se doutait que le fameux bruit aigu venait de la chambre des jumeaux. Des vrais gays dans leur équipe aurait été peut-être mal vu ; les deux adolescents poseurs se regardèrent avec un sourire en coin. Les bruits s'étaient tus, sûrement étouffés.

Hikaru avait noué autour de la tête rousse un morceau de satin moiré. Son frère se soumettait à ses coups de reins puissants, gémissant comme une pucelle dès que les longs doigts s'écartaient. Le noir qui dissimulait sa vision accumulait le plaisir dans son bas ventre réchauffé ; il se tendait entièrement, et sa voix, encore, essayait de se frayer un chemin. Hikaru remonta sa jambe et se mis en devoir de lui donner encore plus de plaisir, allant et venant avec grâce. Il haletait, les lèvres humides lorsqu'il léchait celles de Kaoru à travers ses doigts disjoints. Ses muscles s'enflammèrent, son corps félin se couvrit d'une sueur acide ui donnait à leur ébat un goût d'été. Empli de son frère et du soleil qui embrasait leurs ventres unis :

« HAA...Je t'aaahime Hikaah.. » Le roux aimé tourna son double, avec souplesse, et revint au sein de son corps. Prêt à jouir et à brûler de plus belle au creux d'un foyer dès des plus vivants. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres fines, tandis que dans un hoquet puissant il se déversait. Kaoru, les larmes aux yeux, geignit, abandonné contre le matelas qui acceptait les lamentations heureuses qu'il émettait. Son jumeau s'appuya contre son dos pour reprendre son souffle :

« Ha... kaoru... »

Il se crispa, essayant de rester encore en lui mais déjà son corps flanchait. Le roux s'abattit sur le côté et cala un bras au dessus de sa tête, l'autre jeune homme venant se nicher sur son torse en sueur. Ils haletèrent de concert, humides :

« Mon Jumeau, mon Amour, mon Hikaru. »

Il lécha sa joue, encore tremblant d'avoir joui. L'adolescent roux plongea ses longs doigts dans sa chevelure rousse pour remettre quelques mèches en place. Leurs respirations résonnaient, mêlées dans la sombre pièce :

« Et...si on ouvrait...les persiennes ? »

Hikaru le fixa longuement, en silence. Il ferma les yeux :

« Nan....On est les.. jumeaux maléfiques. Faut vivre dans le noir total. »

« Et dis...si on a des copines... on les trompera entre nous ? »

« T'inquiètes » susurra-t-il à son oreille, la mordillant au passage

Kaoru lova sa tête dans le cou aimé et ses paupières se fermèrent à leur tour sur le lac doré de ses iris. Il dormait déjà lorsque son frère referma ses bras sur lui pour le mettre à l'abri de la fraîcheur qui était revenue dans la chambre.

Dis, c'est ça qu'on appelle le bonheur, Hika ?... Sentir qu'on est heureux comme ça, qu'on a besoin de rien de plus. J'ai beau être niais, tu sais, j'ai besoin de toi. Tellement. Tu dois le savoir ; je veux que ton coeur ne batte que pour moi. Je veux être ton jumeau, ta muse, ton Kaoru.... Ouais, c'est niais tout ça mais je m'en fous. Dehors, il neige. Bientôt, le soleil reviendra. Mais tout ça, je ne veux pas le vivre sans toi... Pa'c'que t'es pas moi et sh'uis pas toi. On restera toujours ensemble, dis ? Tu ne partiras pas, si tu aimes Harui ?... Je veux que ce bonheur niais dure toujours...

Le feu se déclencha dans les cuisines, violent. Cause mystérieuse. L'alarme enfin se mit à hurler lorsque les flammes léchèrent le plafond avec voracité. Tous les élèves coururent dehors en panique, guidés par quelques professeurs aux yeux apeurés. Le Lycée flambait, le danger rougeoyant montait jusqu'au ciel dans la blancheur de la neige. Tamaki frissonna, son bras serré autour des épaules d'Harui. Devant eux, il n'y avait plus que désastre et ruines ensevelies de neige et de cendre mêlés. Les dernières flammes vinrent caresser leurs pieds, chaleureuses, mais leur être s'était glacé :

« Hikaru... Où est Hikaru ? »

« Kaoru ! »

« Hikaruuu ! Où êtes vous ?! »

Petits cadavres noircis par le feu, ils dormaient dans un lit de cendre, leurs mains charbonneuses mêlées.

Et ce Bonheur dura Ad vitam... Eternam ~


	2. Petites pensées d'outre tombe

Note : Finalement, j'ai décidé de faire un texte qui ferait suite à « Red Heart », la seconde partie en quelque sorte bien qu'il ne s'agisse que de l'enterrement de nos deux jumeaux. Dois-je rappeler que cette fic est notée M, donc inappropriée aux âmes sensibles ? - j'avoue que le système des pensées est un peu désordonné ; il y a celles de Tamaki [enfin un très vague aperçu], Kaoru & Hikaru. Elles sont donc en italique, mis à part celles du Prince.

Auteur : Ad Vitam

Song : Lacrimosa – Mozart ; Two worlds [russan version / ça n'a rien à voir avec le sujet]

Disclaimer : Le monde de Ouran n'est certainement pas à moi mais à Bisho Hatori.

**Lacrimosa Dies Illa – petites paroles d'outre tombe :**

Il pleuvait. C'est le temps habituel aux enterrements ; un crachin ignoble qui assombrissait le paysage, ensevelissait les montagnes derrière un rideau gris, et inondait les tombes. C'était étrange cette manie qu'avait la pluie de tomber toujours lorsque les humeurs étaient au plus bas, les respirations ralenties par une sourde douleur au nom de Mort. Mort. Cette sombre dame qui errait dans les foyers, pour enlever les âmes. Elles laissait des familles larmoyantes. Qui avaient eu l'impression de mourir en même temps que leurs chers proches :

« On les a retrouvés... Ils... ils étaient... enfin... Sur leur lit. Nus... Visiblement, ils n'ont pas essayé de faire...face au feu. Les flammes ont du les tuer après que la fumée les ait asphyxiés » avait déclaré d'une voix troublée Tamaki. Il avait perdu ses petits démons. Ses vrais incestueux finalement. Et tout le monde avait accepté cette vérité sans broncher ; c'était tellement évident finalement. Qui n'avait pas remarqué cette petite lueur amoureuse au fond des yeux de Kaoru ? Qui avait pu ignorer la main insistante d'Hikaru sur les hanches de son double ?... Mais maintenant c'était trop tard. Ne restait que leur souvenir lumineux. Un éclat de rire sadique, de nombreux sourires échangés. La mise en scène était superbe, jusque dans leur mort.

A présent, les membres du cercle se demandaient s'ils n'étaient pas morts avec eux. Après tout, ils avaient été importants, sensationnels dans leur rôle parfait. Mais le jeu dépassait la réalité.... Et personne au final n'avait vraiment compris qui ils étaient. De beaux démons ? De petits anges aux rictus sarcastiques et aux mains toujours mêlées ?... La mort s'était glissée dans le cercle pour frapper chacun au coeur.

Quelques personnes, à peine, savaient à quel point les jumeaux Hiitachin pouvaient être doux, avant. Le portrait affiché entre les bras d'Harui ne contrariait pas cette belle rumeur. Deux anges roux souriaient, l'air un peu moins sournois que dans la réalité, leurs yeux écarquillés par le rictus délicat qui fendait leur visage.

D'autres encore se souvenaient de leurs mauvais tours. Ils parvenaient si facilement à faire pleurer ou à rire... Maintenant qu'ils n'étaient plus, on ne se rappelait pas de ce qu'ils étaient vraiment. Des êtres à double facette qui avaient gardé leurs mystères entiers jusqu'à la fin. Si précoce...

A présent, tous versaient des larmes indistinctement. Kyouya, bien sûr, regardait le vide d'un air absent, Tamaki appuyé sur son épaule. Le jeune blond affichait une mine exténuée ; de larges cernes s'étalaient sous ses yeux d'un gris brouillé par les pleurs. Le Kings semblait détruit. Et il y avait de quoi ; peut-être n'était-il pas aussi intéressé par l'argent que Kyouya, il tenait seulement aux jumeaux. Quoi, un club sans « incestueux gays » ??! Vous avez cru que mon cercle était un cercle de bas-étage ?... Nous souffrons bien assez de leur perte pour qu'en plus il y ait de VOUS là dedans !

Les autres lycéennes étouffèrent de vagues sanglots, le visage plongé dans de grands mouchoirs de flanelle noire. Les parapluies fleurissaient dans le cimetière, pointillant le ciel gris de grands ombres malfaisantes.

Et il faisait si froid... Les dernière croûtes de neige craquaient sous les pas des jeunes gens endeuillés. Le portait était le seul à afficher des sourires resplendissants de vie.

_Dis Hikaru... C'est ça... la mort ? Je cherche ta main mais elle m'échappe en permanence. Je suis content. Même dans cette expérience, aussi lugubre soit-elle, nous sommes ensemble. Même si je ne peux pas te toucher, je sais que tu es là. Il me suffit de fermer les yeux et de sombrer pour te sentir à côté de moi. Je ne songe pas à ce qui me serait arrivé si tu étais parti sans moi... En fait, on avait pas le droit, c'est ça ? J'ai senti ma chair grésiller mais je ne parvenais pas à ouvrir les yeux. Et puis, cette fumée épaisse... J'avais un goût de cendre dans la bouche, horrible saveur. Mais j'essayais de n'avoir conscience que de toi. Tant pis si ce que nous faisons est mal. Nous sommes un. Ce n'est pas un crime ; c'est comme se toucher soi-même, nan ?... Je ne comprends pas je crois, pourquoi je parler de ça alors que je ne parviens même pas à sentir ta main dans la mienne ?_

Ils regardaient les tombes jumelles, se souvenant parfaitement des derniers sourires des jumeaux Hiitachin. Honey pleurnichait, ses petits mains accrochées au pantalon de Mori. Les larmes débordaient sur ses joues rosies ; il sanglotait à ne plus s'arrêter, quémandant presque les bras puissants de son ami pour s'y réfugier comme un enfant :

« Paix à leurs âmes... Hikaru et Kaoru Hiitachin... »

Harui écrasa une larme sur sa joue. Elle avait revêtu le costume de deuil ; chemise grise, pantalon et veste noirs, cravate sombre. Tout cela reflétait à la perfection son humeur trouble. Ses grands yeux marrons gardaient une trace de pleurs. Il n'y avait plus rien à dire. Peut-être s'étaient-ils laissés mourir pour échapper aux persécution de leur acte ?... alors qu'ils auraient pu lui en parler. Elle les aurait écoutés paisiblement. Pourquoi avaient-ils décidé de tout garder pour eux-même ? Leur fierté ?... Celle d'Hikaru ?

_Je ne voulais pas être éloigné de toi. Quand j'ai senti le feu venir lécher ma peau, j'ai glissé mes mains autour de ta gorge si tendre. Tu ne devais mourir que par moi. Qu'importe notre acte... Je me sentais envahi d'une telle lassitude que je n'ai pas eu la force de te réveiller pour fuir. Ils nous auraient vus nus. Ils auraient ri. Je refuse l'humiliation. Et mes mains ont serré impitoyablement ton cou. Tu as hoqueté en ouvrant brutalement les yeux. Ton corps se refusait à la mort. Tu as commencé à me supplier en voyant le feu autour de toi. Tu voulais qu'on rôtisse ensemble. Kebab de jumeaux. Quelle idée comique tu avais Kaoru !... Mais je ne t'ai pas écouté ; j'ai continué à serrer jusqu'à sentir ton corps trembler face à l'agonie, ta langue s'agiter hors de tes lèvres et ton souffle te manquer. Ton coeur devenait frénétique. J'ai serré à faire blanchir mes phalanges. Ta dernière semence a arrosé ma jambe avant que tu ne fermes les yeux. Tu ne t'étais pas tant débattu que cela. J'avais encore le goût de ta chair en bouche lorsque je me suis mis à rire de toi. Tu étais si drôle !... Ta peau était devenue blanche et tes lèvres rouges de sang reflué. On aurait dit un clown. Un petit clown triste ; tu avais les yeux révulsés. Et je me suis demandé si j'aurai la même tête que toi lorsque les flammes viendraient prendre ma vie... Toi au moins, tu es mort beau._

_Tu te rappelles Hikaru ? De la première fois où on s'est touchés... On jouait par terre. Tu m'as souri bizarrement. Tu as toujours été plus précoce que moi sur ces choses là [rire]_

_Tu étais beau oui, quand tu es mort Kaoru...[sourire] Peut-être que c'est ma propre... perversion qui nous a perdus. Je n'aurai pas du essayer de t'embrasser._

_On s'est effleurés, à peine. Tu m'as dit « tssk.. ça rime à quoi d'être deux si on peut pas être un ? » et puis tu t'es penché. Sur le coup, je ne me suis pas demandé si on faisait quelque chose de bien ou pas... Y repenser m'aide à rester entier. Je ne veux pas abandonner ces souvenirs. C'est mon identité d'être unique, même si je n'ai pas ta main dans la mienne pour compléter le puzzle._

Le prêtre s'avança et jeta dans les caveaux une maigre poignée de terre. Tamaki tenta de retenir ses larmes, glissant sa main dans celle d'Harui.

A se demander si après cela, le cerclee serait encore soudé. Pour la beauté de ce monde. Pour les jeunes filles en floraison. Plus de bel Hikaru pour courir dans les couloirs, poursuivi par un Kyouya furieux de s'être fait surprendre durant ses rares heures de sommeil. Ils déglutissaient mal lorsqu'ils se disaient que tout ça faisait parti du PASSE. Cette notion insipide que chacun essayait d'ignorer. Mais il fallait bien avancer ; le ténébreux Kyouya se demandait déjà qui serait assez fou pour prendre la place des jumeaux...

_Ah... Je me rappelle des tes mains sur ma gorge. Tu m'as tué pour me protéger ?... Je cherche ta main, je fouille l'obscurité. Il y avait des flammes. Si brûlantes. Tu m'as embrassé aussi avant de chercher à m'étrangler... Je peux te pardonner parce que je sais pourquoi tu as fait ça. Oh, je sens ta main. Je la saisis._

_Kaoru, tu me pardonnes, vrai ? J'ai senti l'odeur de ta chair qui brûlait. Je t'aime petit clown._

Vers des prairies débordantes de miel. Le Paradis les attendait. Ou cette illusion merveilleuse que l'on pouvait appeler Au-delà. C'était aussi une notion futile. Personne ne voyait les méchants jumeaux courir en riant sur un ciel de nuages. Pour eux, il n'y avait que...

_Le Vide. Conclusion logique à l'histoire ?... Je veux rester avec toi. Tu m'as tué. Tu m'as dévoré. Il fait si noir, Hikaru. Je ne sens que ta main moite dans la mienne et j'entends ta respiration, apaisée. Pourquoi sembles tu si calme ?..._

_C'est parce que nous sommes enfin un, Kaoru..._

_**Fin...**_[quand je relis ce chapitre, je me dis que c'est vraiment stupide ; personne ne peut prétendre à la connaissance de Là Haut. Donc, ce n'est qu'un petit essai, 'faut être indulgent u.u. N'oubliez pas l'auteur en sortant 8D]


End file.
